fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Malebolge
Malebolge (マレボルジ, Mareboruji) is a mysterious demonic power discovered by Azazel, collected and stored, and later discovered to be able of creating special Demons known as Bolgia (ボルジア, Borujia). It is classified as a unique form of Holder Magic and Caster Magic, despite not being a magic in and of itself, and moreso raw power that can be shared to others. It's main usage is the creation of the Bolgia, although few exist, due to very few compatible individuals existing. Description Malebolge is a mysterious, demonic and extremely dense and dark power that Azazel discovered, sometime after the Dragon's Attack, with its origins and source unknown. Azazel theorizes the origins of Malebolge may derive from an extremely powerful demon who slipped through the Eclipse Gate with the Dragons, and died during the battle, but his power was so intense it didn't fade even after death, or, it was concentrated energy of a demonic army that slipped through the gate and plagued the area due to a significant lack of demonic presence, compared to hundreds of years ago. Azazel leans more towards the former, believing it to be more likely, as well as due to how enormous the power Malebolge is, requiring initially thousands of Lacrima to collect them, all becoming pitch black as a result, and requiring a modified, fittingly enormous Lacrima to store all of Malebolge, and keep it from escaping permanently into the atmosphere. As for the effects of Malebolge, it is surprisingly tamed. If released, it does nothing but spread like harmless smoke. However, when it is exposed to living, feeling creatures, it can affect them. Malebolge is described by Azazel as a "malevolent and manipulative" force, which takes full advantage of one's desperation and desires, using their need for power as the vessel for how they get seduced and corrupted by Malebolge. However, very often, Malebolge is incompatible with someone, resulting in said individual either becoming a mindless husk driven by pure instinct, or simply disintegrate to ash due to their extraodinarily weak bodies and mentality that couldn't handle a mere fraction of the full brunt of Malebolge. As a result, most people can only handle about 5% of Malebolge's full power, with a rare chance of taking 10% power. , a Bolgia whose adaptability reached its peak]]People who are compatible are those whom possess exceptional willpower and minds, and a body that can handle their body being torn apart from the inside due to the sheer power. An individual who can handle atleast the mental or physical strain of Malebolge becomes a demon known as Bolgia (ボルジア, Borujia), losing their traces of humanity. Typically they would remain the same, yet a new marking will be etched onto their flesh, indicating they have become a Bolgia. What differentiates a Bolgia from the usual demon is their great power of adaptability. At the start, a Bolgia will look as they have prior to becoming one, however, their bodies become capable of adapting faster and change to fit their ideal fighting style, as well as giving birth to completely new abilities and magic that best fit them, which can result in most changing overtime to the degree they become completely demonic, or simply gain demonic traits. However, even before the adaptability takes full effect, Bolgia are extremely powerful in terms of physical and mental ability, being capable of matching even high ranking demons and mages with physical might alone, and their mental capacity allowing them to block out mental invasion such as Telepathy or illusions that affect the senses, as well as being more intelligent with an easier time understanding and improving. This makes room for Bolgia to grow and become stronger, making them far above the average demon's power. Entity & Sentience Malebranche Trivia *Malebolge is named after the Eighth Circle of Hell, from Dante's Inferno, and Divine Comedy, which represents violence. **The Bolgia are named after the Ten Bolgia, and each one represents what each numbered Bolgia punishes its victims for. Category:Highestbounty123 Category:Magic and Abilities Category:Magic Category:Caster Magic Category:Holder Magic